


Be there

by LeoAndrea



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAndrea/pseuds/LeoAndrea
Summary: En los momentos más dolorosos llenos de la soledad más absoluta Kieran siempre pudo encontrar la luz reflejada en un par de ojos bicolores; como el sol dorado y el océano basto, Mark, cálido e indomable se volvió en todo lo que Kieran atesoraría de la manera más preciada. Sin embargo, al igual que con una vela la luz no duró para siempre.Mientras Kieran yacía en manos de la crueldad de su padre, son los momentos con su Mark los  que traen calma a su alma, incluso cuando su mestizo ya no le pertenece en lo absoluto.-Basado en la la canción Be There, de Seafret.-





	1. I lost everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be There](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359001) by seafret. 



> Por culpa de los estudios este proyecto tomó más tiempo del que tenía previsto, por ende puede diferir un poco con la historia corta de Cassandra Clare, sobre el primer beso Kierark. 
> 
> Dicho esto, espero lo disfruten.

You've got me surrounded, / Me tienes rodeado  
It feels like I'm drowning and I don't want to come up for air / Se siente como si me estuviera ahogando, y no quiero salir por aire  
I lost everything / Perdí todo

 

Cerró los ojos sintiéndolos picar en sus cuencas, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la flecha de elfo que sostenía en su mano. Sintió el filo de las promesas rotas cortar en su palma y el tibio de los hilillos de su sangre escurrir por sus pálidos dedos. No le importaba, el dolor no era suficiente para menguar el que ya sentía en su alma, en su corazón coronado con espinas de falsas esperanzas. 

Lo único que podía nunca sacarlo de aquella agonía era Mark, su Mark, su mestizo. Pero el mestizo con corazón de ángel no volvería a consolarlo, no cuando había sido claro y obstinado con sus palabras y cerrado con su corazón, Kieran realmente no podía culparlo y al mismo tiempo no podía evitarse sentirse herido ante la imposibilidad del otro por perdonarle. 

Él había llegado estúpido y con traiciones hacia quién le había confiado su corazón tiempo atrás bajo una manta y cielos estrellados. Y Kieran había traído dolor y sangre para quienes Mark amaba tan fieramente. Y a pesar de su error había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para remediarlo. Incluso había llegado a torturar, y asesinar a uno de los suyos. Había cometido un crimen que en Fey era penado con la muerte, todo por la pequeña esperanza de recuperar a Mark. 

Windspear relinchó en la distancia alzando sus cascos al cielo reclamando por la pérdida del niño ángel que les había dejado. Su jinete abrió los ojos, deseando hacer lo mismo que su corcel, llorar por la pérdida de aquel que había sido su único amigo y el único que Kieran amaba desesperadamente. Pero no lo hizo, él era un príncipe de la Corte Oscura, aunque ya no tuviera corona. Era un jinete de la Cacería Salvaje, a pesar de sentir la libertad como una condena ahora que no tenía a Mark. Era Kieran de la Cacería, y no se derrumbaría en la miseria y agonía. 

Permaneció estoico, orgulloso y altanero, mirando el basto océano bajo el cálido cielo de Los Ángeles, aquel que le uniría en la distancia con el que había sido su amante y el mismo que le alejaría del niño mestizo que ocuparía sus memorias y corazón hasta que las estrellas se apagaran del firmamento. 

Volteó hacia el instituto, su mirada ónix y plata brilló con dolor al verlo cerrado para él porque allí era dónde estaba Mark. Se había entregado a un nefilim, alguien que tenía a Raziel en sus venas y había amado incluso aquello de Mark. Su sangre de cazador de sombras venía con feas cicatrices que se veían hermosas en el mestizo porque hablaban de entereza y fortaleza. Venía con un corazón roto por una familia que posiblemente no le recordaría y aquello significaba que era amable y quería de manera desinteresada. Pero Mark Blackthorn no le pertenecía, nunca lo había hecho realmente, Mark siempre había pertenecido a Raziel y los Blackthorn, y aquello que Kieran había amado devotamente de él era lo que ahora los apartaba al uno del otro. 

Se montó a su corcel cuando sintió su boca torcerse en una fea mueca. Era una expresión de debilidad y vulnerabilidad, no permitiría desmoronarse frente a los pies de los cazadores de sombras. Ascendió al cielo y decidió que las estrellas y el viento se llevarán su dolor y tristeza, dejando un agujero en su pecho, allí dónde su corazón se había partido. 

Los sintió aproximarse antes de verlos, o incluso escucharlos. Sabía que podía intentar esquivarlos y llegar dónde Gwyn App Nudd, pedir socorro a la Cacería y estar a salvo del crimen que había cometido contra los suyos, pero no lo hizo. 

Los estandartes de una corona rota y exóticos jinetes de la Corte de su padre se presentaron. Kieran guio a Windspear para que descendiera hasta una verde montaña, y en ella entremedio de los árboles enfrentó a sus verdugos y destino. 

Erec se acercó con una amarra hecha de espinas, y el jinete se estremeció ante la cruel sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.


	2. I threw myself in

I threw myself in and you took me when no one was there. / Me arrojé y tú me recogiste cuando no había nadie más ahí

Well you can take what you need, take the air that I breathe and I'll give away all that I own. / Bien, puedes tomar lo que necesites, toma el aire que respiro y yo te daré todo lo que tengo

Whatever I lose, is put back by you in a way that you'll never know. / Cualquier cosa que pierdo, me es devuelta por ti de una manera que nunca conocerás

'Cause I can't be without you / Porque no puedo estar sin ti

Kieran no gritó cuando el látigo cayó sobre su espalda una segunda vez. Él era fuerte, era orgulloso y Erec no podría romperlo como lo había hecho cuando era más pequeño. Una tercera vez y el dolor aumentó ante su piel más sensible por las heridas anteriores, un quejido escapó de sus labios apretados en una fina línea. 

Una cuarta vez fue golpeado y cerró los ojos intentando mantener su mente fría y en blanco; Erec era cruel y experto en la tortura, esperaba que él se quebrará solo lo necesario para poder torcer sus deseos y corazón en su contra. Cinco, Kieran sabía que no podía entregarle eso a Erec, no cuando las memorias eran lo único que sostendría tan celosamente en su alma por el resto de su vida, memorias era lo único que tenía de Mark. Seis veces más el látigo abrió su carné dejando nuevas heridas sangrientas en su piel. 

Cicatrices nuevas que llevaría en su vida condenada a la eternidad de las estrellas sin aquel que había amado con tantas fuerzas. Y con aquel pensamiento fue que perdió la conciencia. 

Unas palmaditas en su mejilla le hicieron despertar, encogiéndose su corazón en el pecho cuando se encontró con una mirada azul y dorada como el océano y los rayos del sol a centímetros de la suya. Kieran descansó su rostro contra la calidez de la mano ajena. Mark estaba aquí, Mark le sostendría.  
Y así el mestizo lo hizo, cuando le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron su camino descuidado lejos de los peligros que les asechaban. No fue demasiado lo que anduvieron antes que el primer guardia apareciera, y al igual como lo hizo con Iarlath la mano de Kieran no tembló al arrebatarle la vida. Podía acabar con la Corte completa si es que eso significaba que Mark estuviera a salvo. 

Y junto con una brisa de viento Mark desapareció. Dejando a Erec mirándole fijamente. 

“Así que es eso, hermano pequeño, elegiste a un cazador de sombras por encima de nosotros. De los tuyos. Incluso luego de que te abandonará. Siempre fuiste demasiado débil como para pertenecer a la Corte.” 

“Pertenezco a Mark. Con él es dónde mi corazón descansa.” 

Poco más recordó luego de aquello, no tuvo fuerzas para pelear contra los guardias que le llevaron hasta un árbol y tampoco cuando Adeon y Erec le amarraron con espinas mientras esperaba por su juicio y muerte. 

La multitud se agrupaba curiosa y extasiada por poder presenciar el asesinato de un miembro de la realeza, como buitres a la carroña estaban ansiosos por ver su sangre correr.  
Repentinamente algo cambió. Las hadas que esperaban poder festejar su asesinato bajo el nombre de justicia guardaron silencio, incluso su padre parecía estar pendiente de un nuevo espectador en la escena. Julian Blackthorn se imponía frente a las hadas como lo haría un cazador de sombras y sin embargo su lengua hablaba como la de un hada encaprichando a los presentes, incluso al Rey de la Corte Oscura. 

Y como un ángel con un halo de cabello rubio y mirada brillante Mark apareció y esta vez Kieran supo por seguro que sí era él. Sólo Mark Blackthorn podía tener ese efecto en el príncipe, ni siquiera las ilusiones de hadas podían acelerar tanto su corazón y traerle tanta dicha como miseria al mismo tiempo. 

La imagen de Mark había sido tan amarga como dulce, y un atisbo de esperanza despertó el alma del hada al saber que se encontraba allí, que había venido hasta Feérea en el intento de salvarle. Sin embargo junto a la esperanza llegó el temor de perderlo de manera definitiva, pues ni su padre ni su corte eran misericordiosos y una vez que pusieran sus manos en Mark, sus destinos se verían sellados por la misma parca. 

Su padre tan cruel como era les dio un trato, uno que tal como Kieran temía estaba hecho para que los jóvenes cazadores de sombras perdieran más de lo que podían ganar. Incluso él mismo podía perder todo lo que tenía, todo lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Mark no dudo en presentarse como campeón, y Kieran sintió todo derrumbarse ante la idea de perderlo.

El mestizo pudo haberle negado la oportunidad del perdón, y eso dolía, pero la idea de vivir en un mundo donde él ya no viviría, dónde sus respiraciones no se verían atraídas por el mismo viento, donde un océano basto no les conectaría con millones de kilómetros le aterraba. Aunque solo fueran minutos antes de que le ejecutarán, no podía vivir sin la esperanza que Mark le entregaba. 

“¡No..!” Su réplica fue rápidamente acallada por un movimiento de mano de su padre, y Kieran cayó dormido bajo su embrujo.


	3. I'll be there

I'll be there when you need me most / Estaré allí cuando más me necesites

I'll be there if you're ever alone / Estaré allí si alguna vez estás solo.

I can't leave you / No puedo dejarte.

I can't leave you, / No puedo dejarte.

No. 

El frío de la noche sobre aquella lejana montaña parecía poder congelar los huesos de quienes se expusieran a la caricia de su fresca brisa. A pesar de no gustarle pasar tiempo con los otros jinetes de la Cacería, Kieran no podía negar que el calor que emanaba de aquella fogata resultaba envidiable, incluso parecía casi valer la pena tal detestable compañía. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, prefería la soledad a la presencia de aquellos que se mofaban de él por ser un príncipe, de aquellos que torturaban el alma de Mark Blackthorn, aquellos que habían blandido el látigo contra aquel que levantaba tan grande interés en Kieran de la Cacería. 

Kieran recordaba aquella oportunidad, recordaba la ocasión en que las crueldades del gobierno de los cazadores de sombras habían llegado a Fey, y como todas las políticas tomadas por un gobierno cruel e injusto habían caído los castigos sobre quien menos los merecía, sobre un inocente. Kieran conocía la crueldad, la había conocido de primera mano en la Corte Oscura, la presencio y la vivió de parte de su padre y sus hermanos. Por eso cuando vio aquel grupo de hadas rodear al mestizo como aves rapaces sedientas por la sangre del Ángel, aquel mismo que había abandonado a Mark hace tiempo atrás, Kieran no había podido soportarlo. Le habían arrebatado sus ropas y le azotaron de manera salvaje, sintiendo cada uno de los latigazos cortar en su propia piel. 

El príncipe tenía conocimiento sobre aquel castigo, sabía del dolor que el látigo provocaba al cortar la piel, al hundirse en la carne como si quisiera llegar al hueso. Y una parte de él se sintió intrigado, secretamente admirado por la manera en que el cazador de sombras lo había soportado, la misma entereza de un guerrero estoico de Raziel. No había mejor manera para demostrar que poseías sangre del cielo que anteponerse al dolor por el orgullo. 

Kieran recordaba también haber cuidado las heridas en la delgada espalda del otro muchacho, recordaba haber lavado la piel y poner ungüentos para que las heridas cerraran sin infección. Incluso había encendido una fogata para que ambos se mantuvieran abrigados, mientras que en un impulso o tal vez la desesperación por no continuar estando solo se había quedado allí, cuidando del mestizo, llegando a sostenerlo en su regazo. 

Desde aquel entonces él y Mark se habían vuelto inseparables, cabalgaban juntos, compartían mantas e inclusive contaban historias por el placer de no olvidar las cosas que dejaron atrás, las buenas y las malas, sin importar si dolían. 

Por aquello es que en aquel momento acalló su deseo por el calor que las llamas de la Cacería le ofrecían y se acercó tan silencioso como acostumbraba serlo hacia el nefilim condenado a surcar los cielos por la eternidad. Mark se encontraba en lo alto de un prado verde, su mirada fija en el cielo esperando la salida de las estrellas, su cabello se veía de un suave plateado a la luz de la luna y Kieran pudo vislumbrar las curvas de sus huesos prominentes a lo largo de su espalda. Por un instante dudó, conocía de aquel ritual que el otro chico acostumbraba a realizar, nombraba a quienes había dejado en casa uno por uno, como una mantra o una oración para no olvidarlos. Puso una mano suavemente sobre el delgado hombro haciendo que el otro muchacho le mirará y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron. 

Mark tenía una mirada que le resultaba encantadora, sus ojos eran demasiado humanos, en ellos se podían leer sus emociones claramente se podían ver sus anhelos y sus tristezas, en Mark no había mentiras ni tetras crueles. Pudo ver en sus ojos rotos que no había desagrado ante su toque y por ello fue que se aventuró a acariciar con la punta de los dedos el relieve de una de las cicatrices que el látigo había dejado en su espalda, una de las tantas que tenía en su cuerpo y una de las muchas que cargaba en su corazón. Un agradable cosquilleo se extendió por sus dedos ante la sensación de la suave piel contraria y la sensación de calidez que esta emanaba. 

“Tus cicatrices se han curado.” – Decretó. 

El otro muchacho en algún momento había vuelto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, el hada no podía culparlo realmente, él comprendía que tan importante para Mark era su familia a pesar de nunca haber tenido una que le amará. 

“Aun así son feas.” – Respondió el chico, acostumbrado a la naturaleza sincera de Fey no hubo segunda intención en sus palabras. 

Kieran dio un paso hacia el mestizo, y otro más agachándose para quedar a su altura. Con un largo dedo hizo que ambas miradas se encontraran nuevamente y entonces habló. 

“Nada en ti es feo.” – Las hadas no podían mentir, y en las palabras del príncipe no había nada que no deseará decir o que no creyera. Sus cicatrices hablaban de su orgullo y de su entereza, hablaban de valentía y fortaleza, y no podía sino haber belleza en ello, haber belleza en Mark Blackthorn y su sangre mestiza. 

Entonces se inclinó y lo besó. Por un momento el beso fue lento, dándole tiempo al otro chico para aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Kieran no le forzaría en caso de no querer este tipo de atención, era demasiado precioso lo que tenían hasta ahora, la compañía mutua y honesta que Mark le proporcionaba era más de lo que nunca tuvo en la corte de su padre. 

Fue agradable cuando el otro chico enterró sus dedos en el cabello del hada, enredándolos en los mechones azules que comenzaban a aclararse. El beso había comenzado lento, había sido cuidadoso y amable, sin embargo cada vez se volvía más rápido y desesperado, como si hubieran estado por largos días hambrientos y la boca del otro fuera la única fuente de alimento disponible. Kieran encontró encantadora la inexperiencia de Mark, la forma en que sus manos vacilaban al momento de depositar caricias temblorosas en su espalda. 

Una sonrisa feérica apareció en el rostro del príncipe cuando tumbó al contrario suavemente en el césped, y él se posicionó encima, su peso equilibrado para no cometer daño alguno, su mano descansaba sobre el pecho del rubio, negándole oportunidad de levantarse mientras su boca nuevamente buscaba la ajena, ansioso por probar a Mark en su lengua, unir sus labios en un desastre de lenguas, dientes y pasión juvenil junto a la necesidad de apalear la soledad. 

Kieran podía sostenerse a Mark, podía permitir que el mestizo fuera lo único que tuviera si es que eso significaba que no estaría solo, si es que eso significaba que finalmente podría pertenecer a alguien, a un hogar. Sí, él podía hacer a Mark Blackthorn su hogar a pesar de nunca haber conocido el significado de esa palabra.


	4. There's no where I want to go

There's no air around me, when we get this close but there's no where I want to go. / No hay aire a mi alrededor cuando estamos así de cerca, pero no hay donde preferiría ir  
You keep it a secret if you feel the same and leave me dying to know. / Mantienes en secreto si es que te sientes igual y me dejas muriendo por saber.

Besar a Mark rápidamente se había convertido en una de las actividades favoritas del príncipe, en un lugar como la Cacería salvaje pocas cosas podían ser realmente placenteras como lo era la sensación de las manos del nefilim en su cabello, su lengua batallando contra la suya, sus dientes aventurándose a atrapar su labio inferior tentando al hada. 

Kieran había comenzado a creer que vivía para los sonidos que el mestizo acallaba en su garganta cuando él atendía la zona sensible de su cuello aquel punto a la izquierda de su manzana de Adán. 

Enternecido por la inexperiencia del cazador de sombras y al mismo tiempo halagado ante la idea de ser el primero con quién Mark experimentaba todo aquello Kieran había tomado las cosas con calma, respetando la posible indecisión que el mestizo podía poseer, sin embargo en el momento que se besaban, Mark se entregaba rápidamente a la pasión de sus bocas unidas, no había duda alguna en la forma que se perdía en el desastre de besos, lenguas y dientes. 

La primera vez que había visto el cuerpo desnudo del otro muchacho, Kieran se sintió tan joven como realmente era. Siempre había creído que el contrario era hermoso, de la manera en que un ángel lo sería en un mundo desdichado y oscuro, pero la imagen de su piel bañada por los rayos de la luna de Fey, el juego de luz y sombras que la noche ponía sobre sus cicatrices y la manera en que su cabello claro resplandecía en la clara noche le había dejado sin aliento.

Gwyn les había permitido descansar por unos días, y en vez de que ambos jóvenes decidieran dormir por largas horas se habían alejado del grupo en una excursión privada. Habían cabalgado sobre las estrellas y seguidos del viento dando con un lago escondido en un claro de Fey. Mark había sido el primero en descender y no había demorado mucho en probar la temperatura del agua con su pie. 

Siguiéndole de cerca Kieran no había sino quedado pasmado en sorpresa cuando el mestizo había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta, Mark había volteado hacia el hada y alzando una ceja clara sonriendo de manera torcida hacia él, diciendo de esta manera que era consciente tanto de su mirada como de su presencia. 

“¿Acaso no deseas tomar un baño, Kieran?” – Había dicho Mark, y el hada lo meditó por un instante, las aguas de Fey siempre resultaban agradable, y pasarían días como mínimo antes que encontraran una fuente de agua nuevamente. 

Para cuando el unseelie terminó con su camiseta, Mark ya se había desecho de sus pantalones, regalando una imagen tan maravillosa de sí mismo que Kieran siempre guardaría en su retina, no podía sino ser deseo de la Providencia entregar una dulce memoria para el príncipe que nunca había tenido nada tan precioso. 

Mark no había entrado al agua aún, estaba de pie en su orilla esperando para que Kieran se le uniera y no demoró demasiado en hacerlo al igual que su único amigo y compañero completamente desnudo, vulnerable y ajeno de vergüenza. Cuando vio su mano extendida hacia él, Kieran comenzó a creer que de alguna manera Mark ya tenía planeado que ocurriría a continuación. Ambos se habían sumergido en las cálidas aguas en silencio, consciente del calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro a escasos centímetros del suyo no había necesidad que las palabras rellenaran nada. 

En algún momento se habían encontrado ajenos del mundo exterior, demasiados ocupados en el beso del cual no se tenía conocimiento quién había iniciado. Sus bocas batallando por el dominio de la otra, Kieran había hecho uso de su lengua para entreabrir la boca de Mark e introducirse a sí mismo como único quién había tenido la dicha de probarla. Las manos del mestizo no habían demorado en enredarse entre su cabello y Kieran se sintió complacido por la atención que este siempre recibía de Mark, los propios brazos del hada se habían encargado de envolver al muchacho acunando la suave curva de su espalda. Le había atraído hacia él rompiendo la nula distancia entre ambos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió el roce de piel contra piel, Mark y él estaban tan cerca que pareciera que quisieran pegarse como uno solo. Murmuró el nombre de Mark sobre sus labios; tener a alguien a quien pertenecer parecía tan irreal que sintió la necesidad de repetir su nombre como una mantra. 

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, en ellas había hambre desesperación y deseo, como si pudieran solamente respirar del aire del otro y sus pulmones quemarán. Sin embargo eran sus cuerpos los que estaban en fuego, sus pieles ardían ante el contacto de la ajena. Las manos de Kieran acariciaron las cicatrices a lo largo de la espalda de Mark, el mestizo parecía tener una adoración por su cabello mientras que Kieran poseía una adoración por las cicatrices en la piel y alma del cazador de sombras roto. Poseía una adoración en lo bello y en lo feo que se volvía precioso por el simple hecho de pertenecer a Mark, adoraba el dolor y la dicha que sólo él podía traerle, que él cargaba con un hogar al que no volvería.

Mordió el labio inferior del chico ganándose un suspiro del que sostenía en brazos, un sonido que servía para hacer a la sangre en sus venas correr con más prisa, y a su corazón latir con más fuerzas y su estómago cosquillear de una forma exquisita que solo podía asociar con Mark. Sus bocas se separaron de manera dolorosa, como si la distancia entre ellas quemará en el alma de los dos jóvenes inexpertos, una de las manos de Mark había dejado su cabello y había comenzado un camino por el rostro del unseelie, mientras Kieran buscaba la mirada contraria. Sonriendo complacido consigo mismo cuando lo hizo. 

La luna brindaba suficiente luz como para que el hada pudiera ver el oro y azul de las iris contrarias consumidas por el negro de sus pupilas, su boca enrojecida por el trabajo de la boca del hada. Mark mordió su labio cuando su mano había comenzado a descender por el cuello del unseelie y Kieran la retuvo en su pecho, allí donde se encontraba su corazón el cual hasta el fin de los tiempos pertenecería a Mark. 

“Mark…” – Nuevamente sintió el impulso de repetir su nombre, saboreándolo en su lengua como una dulce miel. 

“Kier…” – Respondió el otro, su voz tan víctima de su propia lujuria como su rostro. Todo en Mark era honesto y tan sencillo de leer y aun así Kieran cada vez se sentía más fascinado por él. 

Sus bocas se fundieron nuevamente, la mano del hada dejo ir la del chico para acunar su rostro, atrapado en el sabor a fresas y rayos del sol que Mark le proporcionaba, en la cálida sensación de su boca su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. 

Las manos del cazador de sombras mandaron un escalofrió cuando comenzaron a descender por su espalda, deteniéndose en su cadera, moviéndose hasta acariciar los prominentes huesos de su pelvis y volviendo para apretarlo aún más contra sí. Un sonido gutural escapó del fondo de la garganta del hada cuando sintió al mestizo moverse contra suyo, mandando chispas a través del cuerpo de Kieran. 

Los movimientos de Mark eran impulsivos e inexpertos, sin embargo bastaban para que el príncipe sintiera que perdería todo control sobre sí mismo. La sangre bombeaba por él, zumbando en sus oídos como lo haría en la adrenalina en medio de una batalla, sin embargo su pecho y estómago ardían con una necesidad de ser saciado, saciado por Mark mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba y se preparaba para el mestizo. 

Su boca se separó de la de Mark para enterrar su nariz entre su cabello rubio, sus sentidos solo conscientes del chico que sostenía entre sus brazos, su aroma inundándole, su respiración agitada llenando sus oídos y cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo reaccionando a Mark, Mark y sólo Mark.

En algún punto sus piernas se habían enredado de manera que la rodilla de Kieran separaba las piernas de Mark, profundizando en las caricias que ambos se otorgaban, las caderas del mestizo volviendo loco al unseelie. 

Las manos del hada habían comenzado a vagar por el cuerpo del chico, su piel ardiente contra sus dedos fríos, su contacto suave y embriagador, su cercanía siempre agradable para el que no tenía a nadie más. Kieran se detuvo, su mano cerrándose sobre el hueso de la cadera, su rostro alejándose de los rizos claros, buscando la mirada contraria. Mark asintió, su mano buscó la del hada y la guío. 

Kieran lo tomó en su mano, sus dedos se cerraron con cuidado presionando lo suficiente para hacerle sentir bien, mientras sus caricias eran suaves. 

“Mark. Mark, mírame.” – Pidió, al ver el rostro del chico alzado hacia el cielo, sus ojos cerrados ante lo que fuera que su mente le permitiera pensar en aquel momento. 

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, cuando el oro contempló dentro de la plata, Kieran se tomó a sí mismo en su mano también, las partes más vulnerables de ambos atrapadas a los encantos de un ritmo que el unseelie imponía, embriagándose con la voz de Mark intentando hablar en intervalos irregulares, embriagándose en su calidez. Kieran se vio a sí mismo dentro de la mirada contraria, sabía que el negro de su pupila debía de estar consumiendo el plateado.

Kieran se perdió en la expresión en el rostro del mestizo que sostenía cuidadosamente en sus brazos, la luz de la luna era tan brillante que le permitía contar cada una de las pálidas pestañas que enmarcaban aquella mirada humana a la que veneraba, su boca entre abierta incapaz de acallar los sonidos que le delataban. Mark estaba mucho más allá de cualquier palabra que pudiera describirle como hermoso. 

Kieran sintió los dedos del mestizo enterrarse en la piel de su espalda, y tomó aquello como una invitación a aumentar el ritmo de sus atenciones. 

No pudiendo evitarlo, Mark dejó caer su cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando expuesta la piel de su cuello para el hada cosa que Kieran no desaprovechó. El mestizo arqueó la espalda, mientras que el unseelie continuaba aumentando las caricias que los unían a ambos, el mismo cuerpo de Mark se veía empujado a moverse contra la mano del príncipe, un vaivén que solo podía aumentar el roce entre ambos, aumentando el deseo en las entrañas del hada.

La mano de Kieran que rodeaba la espalda del mestizo lo apretó más hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía fuerte como un soporte donde Mark pudiera sostenerse en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad. Un refugio entre sus brazos donde podía llamar al ángel que le había abandonado, al tiempo que alcanzó el mayor de los placeres.

El unseelie continuó abrazado al mestizo, cuyo cuerpo continuaba con pequeños temblores por las sensaciones abrumadoras, por sus sentidos adormeciéndose luego de haber estado tan despiertos tan conscientes de las atenciones que había recibido. Y allí, con su único compañero en brazos, su nariz enterrada entre sus rizos y la respiración aún agitada del cazador de sombras llenando sus oídos Kieran terminó, llamando el nombre de Mark una y otra vez. Porque no había nada ni nadie a quién él venerará para acudir, porque no había nada que adorada como al chico que sostenía en brazos.


	5. When you need me most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be there when you need me most / Estaré ahí cuando más me necesites  
>  I'll be there if you're ever alone / Estaré ahí si es que alguna vez estás solo  
> Together, we can grow old. /Juntos podemos envejecer  
> I can't leave you / No puedo dejarte  
> I can't leave you / No puedo dejarte

La vida en la Cacería era una vida violenta, las heridas y la sangre siempre les acompañaban dónde quisiera que fueran, sin importar que tan cuidadoso pudiese ser con aquel que era lo único que tenía. Kieran había limpiado tantas heridas de Mark como las que Mark había limpiado del hada, se habían acostumbrado a la sangre del otro, y aun así el aroma metálico quemaba en sus fosas nasales y sus dedos quedaban por días con la sensación de ella cálida y repugnante. Porque aquello que resultaba herido era demasiado precioso. 

Pero los gritos, los gritos eran lo peor. La Cacería y las Cortes podían ser expertas en lo que significaba tortura, algunos de sus caballeros disfrutaban de infligir heridas a otros, tanto en sus cuerpos como en sus corazones. Y para aquellos que despertaban sus resentimientos el dolor se volvía un constante acompañante de sus días. Mark era un cazador de sombras, y en ello las otras hadas no veían sino un motivo para odiarlo, una excusa para tratar de quebrar algo tan hermoso como lo era el mestizo Blackthorn.

Y Kieran no podía sino estremecerse ante el sonido de los gritos desgarrados del único que tenía, Gwyn le había prohibido intervenir en la situación y Kieran no podía desobedecer una orden directa del Líder de la Cacería sin empeorar las cosas para él y para Mark. Kieran podía sentir los nombres que el cazador de sombras recitaba con tanto sufrimiento taladrar en su pecho y dejar una herida expuesta. Él prefería las heridas expuestas a esto, porque él sabía que plantas utilizar para sanar el cuerpo de Mark, pero no tenía conocimiento qué hacer para cuidar de su alma. 

Mark gritó el nombre de su hermana, aquella que poseía sangre de ángel y hada al igual que él, quien había resultado afortunada en esta división de bandos. Y Kieran deseó poder tomar el lugar de Mark, se hubiera ofrecido sin pensarlo dos veces, hubiera dado lo que estuviera en su alcance, hubiera dejado que le mataran para proteger el nombre de Alessa, para evitar que los recuerdos de cualquiera de los niños Blackthorn se viera manchado con dolor, no podían arruinar lo que ponía luz y esperanza en los ojos de Mark. 

Y por un momento pensó en lo mucho que los odiaba. Lo mucho que odiaba esos nombres y esos niños que se habían quedado en el corazón de Mark con tanta fuerza, la suficiente como para que Mark no deseará dejarlos ir, como para que Mark se siguiera aferrando a su sangre de cazador de sombras y provocará que las hadas le odiarán. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca podría odiar a esos niños que compartían nombre con las estrellas, nunca podría odiar algo que Mark amara, algo que mantuviera su corazón puro y honesto. 

“Es suficiente.” – Decretó Gwyn levantándose, su expresión era sombría y en su ceño fruncido se podía ver que lamentaba el dolor de su jinete. Gwyn App Nudd era un sujeto grande incluso dentro de las hadas y en el momento que se puso de pie tanto miembros de la Corte como miembros de la Cacería guardaron silencio y se le quedaron observando. – “Yo y mis jinetes no podemos continuar siendo retenidos por caprichos. Mark de la Cacería Salvaje, ya ha pagado por su falta, no hay deuda ni ofensa que puedas blandir contra él ahora. Déjale, y entonces dejarás a la Cacería Salvaje continuar surcando las estrellas.” 

El hada que había indicado que Mark merecía un castigo guardó silencio, y Gwyn con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a Kieran que fuera por el mestizo. Con manos temblorosas y el corazón destrozado por la imagen que Mark ofrecía Kieran le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le ayudó a montarse en Windspear para que marcharán de ahí lo más pronto posible y él pudiera cuidarle. 

El viaje fue rápido, y el hada no pudo sino notar la forma en que el cuerpo de Mark se sacudía con espasmos, él abrazándole con todas las fuerzas que poseía para que no cayera pieza a pieza. 

Cuando desmontaron descubrió sin sorpresa que aquellos espasmos eran ocasionados por los sollozos del chico ángel. Su semblante se ensombreció al ver sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos, Kieran no estaba seguro si le habían golpeado o él mismo se había hecho daño en medio de las imágenes irreales que le habían atormentado. 

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, parado uno al frente del otro. La boca de Mark se apretó en una fina línea y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron cuando Kieran le atrajo hacia él en un abrazo que parecía ser reconfortante para ambos. Le ayudó a tumbarse sobre el césped y allí espero a que las lágrimas cesarán. 

“Mis hermanos… Los hijos de mi padre… Kier.” – Cualquiera fuera la frase que Mark quisiera reproducir, Kieran no lo supo, sin embargo fue capaz de leer todo en su expresión. 

“Está bien, Mark. Tú sabes que esas fueron ilusiones de mi gente, y mi gente pervierte la verdad para su diversión. Tú lo sabes, me lo has dicho que tus hermanos están bien en un Instituto con runas en sus murallas, dónde mi gente no puede tocarles.” – Las hadas no podían mentir, y Kieran nunca había encontrado motivo para desear hacerlo. – “Ten, déjame darte descanso.” 

Y con una caricia gentil en su cabello, Kieran envió un sueño a la agitada mente de su Mark. Hubiera deseado poder hacerle soñar con niños que él nunca conoció, hubiera deseado hacerle ver que sus hermanos estaban a salvo, pero eso no sería verdad. Él no podía asegurar que lo estuvieran, así que le hizo soñar consigo mismo, cuando Mark le había hablado sobre sus hermanos y sus ojos habían brillado con esperanza al saber que continuaban con vida. 

Porque en ello Kieran encontraba la paz, en ver el espíritu de Mark amable y la esperanza iluminar su rostro, incluso cuando estaban en un lugar tan horrible como la Cacería, incluso cuando estaban rodeados por enemigos y solo se tenían a ellos dos, Kieran deseaba hacer perdurar la esperanza en el mestizo, ya que conocía que tanta dicha traía el saber que a quién se ama estaba a salvo y cercano a la felicidad. 

Y mientras Mark estuviera bien, poco importaba para el príncipe si sus motivos eran él o seis niños nombrados en las estrellas más brillantes del cielo.


	6. My way out, my way through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're my way out / Tú eres mi salida  
> You're my way through / Eres mi camino  
> And I can't, I can't / Y no puedo  
> Be without you / estar sin ti

“Mark Blackthorn de la Cacería.” – Había dicho el abanderado de la Corte Oscura, Kieran había visto su rostro en la Corte de su padre, era uno de los mensajeros del Rey, y a pesar de haber intentado mantener una expresión de grosera indiferencia ante su presencia, en el momento que el nombre de su amante y único amigo fue dicho la expresión del príncipe desterrado delató tanto su interés como su temor. 

Inconscientemente había dado un paso más adelante como así también su cabello había cambiado a un tono más oscuro casi negro, dispuesto a interponerse entre el único que tenía y aquello que pudiera herirle. Porque Kieran conocía la Corte unseelie, conocía sus horrores y crueldades y si es que algo querían con Mark no podía ser bueno, no para el mestizo que tanto adoraba. 

“Por orden directa del Rey de la Corte Oscura, se ha decretado que ya no pertenecerás a la Cacería Salvaje, sin embargo, tus lealtades hacia su líder, Gwyn Ap Nudd, continuarán contigo.” – Kieran se congeló por un momento. Ante la mención de su padre una mueca desfiguró su expresión. Su mirada buscó la de Gwyn quién se encontraba mirando a sus jinetes con la silenciosa orden de no intervenir. – “Desde ahora se te escoltará a tu nuevo destino. Has sido desterrado, quedado sin lugar al que retornar hasta que cumplas con lo que se te habrá de ordenar.” 

El corazón del príncipe dio un brinco en el pecho mientras el dolor se alojaba en él. Un destierro no era algo sencillo y las tareas que venían en compañía a este no podían ser sino imposibles, lo suficiente para llevar a la locura o muerte de quién intentará completarlas. 

“¿Qué es lo que Mark deberá hacer?” – Preguntó sin mayores miramientos, el mensajero le dedico una mirada despectiva sin embargo respondió. 

“Mark Blackthorn de la Cacería será enviado entre nefilims.” 

De todas las posibilidades que Kieran podía imaginar aquella no era la respuesta que hubiera esperado. Su preocupación por el mestizo no se vio disminuida al saber que sería devuelto a quienes Mark se esforzaba tanto por continuar perteneciendo, no podía asegurar el bienestar de su amigo y a amante si es que se encontraba entre aquellos que le repudiaban por poseer sangre de hada. Aquellos que le habían abandonado y dejado cuando no era más que un niño, aquellos que colgaban a los suyos como banderines en sus plazas bajo las normas de una ley injusta que enmascaraba un odio grande y profundo. Cazadores de sombras y hadas no eran muy diferentes, pero aquí en la Cacería al menos Kieran podría cuidar del único que tenía. 

“¿Qué clase de negocio es el que quieren los nefilims con Mark? Fueron ellos los que le abandonaron.” – Dio un paso más, escondiendo tras su espalda a Mark quién había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo. 

“¿Eso no es de tu incumbencia o si, Príncipito? – La voz del mensajero mostraba cierta diversión como así placer al burlarse de Kieran. – “Es inminente que Mark de la Cacería suba a su corcel en este instante y comencemos nuestro viaje. Si es que los suyos deciden colgarlo de su plaza, no podría interesarme menos.” 

Para sorpresa de Kieran, Gwyn le apartó del grupo y con la solemnidad que solía acompañar al Líder de la Cacería Salvaje, este le explicó que Mark sería llevado con su familia, dónde ayudaría en una investigación y si es que el resultado de la investigación era favorable tendría libertad de escoger donde volver. Kieran sintió un nudo en el estómago, Mark podía decir que le amaba, podía acompañarlo en las noches solitarias y traer dicha a su condena en la Cacería, sin embargo Mark era un nefilim, y siempre preferiría a los suyos, siempre amaría más a sus hermanos.

“Monta tu corcel, serás el representante de la Cacería, Kieran Cazador, es lo más que puedo hacer por ti en este momento, muchacho.” - Ordenó el líder de la Cacería. 

Para el momento que Kieran terminó de colocarse la túnica que le habían obligado vestir el resto ya había partido, entre ellos habían decidido llevarse a Mark. Los corceles de hada dejaban un rastro entre el cielo y las nubes, haciendo sencilla la tarea de seguirles si es que sabías identificar su paso. Sin embargo, por un momento Kieran titubeo, podría alcanzarlos en cosa de segundos, pero entonces ¿qué haría? Mark escogería a sus hermanos por sobre todo, sin importar si ellos pidieran su cabeza en la cima de la Torre de Cristal. Él no podría oponerse a la marcha de Mark, sin importar si era el único al que tenía. No podía quitarle lo que más anhelaba solo porque Kieran anhelaba que Mark quedará a su lado. 

Con cada pisada de los cascos de Windspear, Kieran era más consciente que sin importar qué tanto le lastimará no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para mantener al mestizo a su lado. Y aquello provocaba un profundo nudo en la boca de su estómago y un escozor molesto en sus ojos. 

No fue hasta que escuchó un profundo grito agonizante cortar el cielo que se dio cuenta de los preciados minutos que había desperdiciado de la compañía de Mark. Era su último adiós, pero no debían porque despedirse tan pronto. 

Windspear relinchó con furia cuando Kieran le hizo frenar de golpe, un corcel tan salvaje como su jinete no podía sino sentir un afecto similar por aquel que se mostraba dulce y amable con ellos. Mark se encontraba amarrado con cuerdas de espinas al tronco de un árbol mientras un hada se esforzaba en verter un brebaje en su garganta. Para cuando Kieran llego donde se encontraban ya era tarde, Mark había bebido lo que fuera que aquellas criaturas maliciosas le hubieran dado. 

Tomando una cuchilla de su cinturón cortó las sogas que mantenían al mestizo como si se tratara de un animal en cautiverio y con la túnica vieja que le habían obligado a vestir limpió la bebida que había empapado su rostro y su cuello. Cuando Mark abrió los ojos, Kieran pudo visualizar en sus iris dorados y azules que le habían drogado. 

Aquellas horas en que aguardaron en lo que parecía un acantilado al borde del océano implacable, no fueron sino una tortura tanto para él como para aquel a quién amaba. Las pesadillas de Mark no podían ser contenidas por los sueños que Kieran se esmeraba en otorgarle y por un momento el hada temió que el mestizo se ocasionará daño con sus propias manos. 

Cuando Mark cayó en una somnolencia perturbadora, Kieran pudo percatarse como el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, tan sangrientos como el suyo propio, no podría cuidar de un alma tan preciosa. No podría sino romperla. Y con un nudo en la garganta se dio cuenta que en unas horas más él tendría que entregar a quién más adoraba bajo las estrellas y sobre la tierra a las manos de quienes podrían destruirlo, quebrar las piezas rotas del mestizo que él se había esmerado tanto en unir, incluso cuando los filos le habían abierto las palmas de las manos.

Y mientras enterraba la nariz entre aquellos mechones dorados como el sol suplicó una y otra vez que le escogiera, que no le abandonará porque era lo único que tenía. Porque él, Kieran, era el único real que podría amarlo tan desesperadamente. 

Entonces la mano de Mark se cerró sobre las suyas, y sus dedos cálidos apretaron la piel helada del hada, dándole un atisbo de aquello que siempre se sintió ajeno a sentir; esperanza de no perder a quien era suyo como él era de Mark.


	7. When I need you most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So be there when I need you most / Así que, estate ahí cuando más te necesite  
> Be there, whenever I'm alone / Estate ahí si alguna vez estoy solo  
> Together, will we grow old? I can't leave you / ¿Envejeceremos juntos? No puedo dejarte.

Las espinas habían cortado en su carne, habían clavado tan profundo que su mismo corazón se encontraba herido por ellas. Las espinas que solo podían acompañar el abandono, el dolor y la soledad a la cual él siempre había estado tan propenso con sus hermanos que no disfrutaban sino de sus gritos en agonía. Las espinas que traía consigo el amar a un cazador de sombras. 

Mark Blackthorn había significado para Kieran mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera significado una vida llena de lujos en la Corte, una vida rodeado de amantes superficiales. Mark traía luz cuando Kieran solo conocía las tormentosas olas de oscuridad venidas desde la Corte de su padre. 

Mark con su cabello dorado como las espigas del trigo a la luz del sol, con sus ojos bicolores demasiados humanos, demasiados hermosos como para ser merecedores de la crueldad que le rodeaba. Su Mark y su pálida piel repleta de toscas cicatrices mientras su corazón llevaba el peso de niños a quiénes amaba devotamente. Mark, su hermoso Mark, el único a quien Kieran tenía, y el único a quién amaba y amaría nunca. Si es que en aquel momento debería de acabar con su vida, no podría sino terminar de manera más agridulce que con el recuerdo de Mark de su corazón, a quién añoraba cada instante que se encontraba ausente. 

Una suave presión en su mejilla le trajo de vuelta al mundo que estaba listo para abandonar y la entonación de su nombre fue quién le guio el camino. 

Cuando logró abrir los ojos no encontró manera de enfocar a quién le llamaba, demasiado aturdido como se encontraba no fue hasta unos momentos que identifico aquella mirada como el oro y el océano fija en él. 

“He tenido muchos sueños.” – Explicó, sintiendo la curva de una sonrisa formarse en su boca. Había soñado tantas cosas, tantas memorias en compañía de su dulce mestizo que agradecía que en sus últimos momentos estas no le fueran arrebatadas. – ¿Es este el final? ¿Me llevarás hasta las tierras brillantes? No podrías haber escogido mejor rostro. 

Las parcas, los dioses o quién quiera que hubiera venido a recoger su alma debía de haberlo conocido muy bien, porque esta tenía un único dueño y Kieran no podría sino cederla a nadie que no fuera Mark. No había miedo en él, el final era inminente y llegaba a todos, sin embargo estaba en paz, en compañía de lo único que amaba. Agradeció nuevamente el poder presenciar aquel rostro.

Su cuerpo cedió ante su peso y las espinas dejaron de arder en él, si bien era cierto que el dolor te abandonaba en tus últimos momentos, la presión de las espinas en su corazón desaparecían cada vez que veía esos ojos bicolores o sentía a Mark con él. 

“Basta. Soy Mark, Kieran, no soy una ilusión. Y no estás muriendo. Estás vivo y estás escapando.” – Como si aquellas palabras fueran las que componían un hechizo, el aturdimiento del unseelie desapareció ante ellas y se permitió ponerse de pie. 

Poseedor de una fuerza desconocida no pudo sino poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Mark y atraerlo hacia él, la incredulidad eclipsando el alivio de tenerlo cerca, y el deseo apoderándose de su mente a medida que sus sentidos reaccionaban al muchacho plantado frente a él, le atrajo en un beso. 

Sus labios podrían nunca mentir, nunca podrían emitir mentira alguna sin importar su sangre mezclada, porque Kieran los conocía a la perfección. La curva de su boca, el calor que desprendían y su sabor parecían lo único a lo que Kieran se aferraba en aquel momento. Porque su Mark, el Mark a quién había cuidado devotas noches, a quién había amado como a nadie, y a quién se había aferrado desesperadamente había vuelto a él cuando Kieran le necesitaba. 

Pero, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Si ambos se habían prometido bajo un cielo de estrellas nostálgicas el amarse como dos amantes arrojados a un mundo cruel y solitario. No cazadores de sombras, no hadas podrían nunca separar el corazón de dos que se aman.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar todo junto, ya que mi memoria de pez falla. 
> 
> Espero alguien lo vaya a leer y disfrute de esto <3


End file.
